greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 5
Synopsis for "Mean Machine" Guy Gardner interrupts Kilowog's Training Session to ask for a list of the toughest GLs in the Corps. Kilowog points him to the Mean Machine and tells him that they carved out their own after hours lodge a hundred feet beneath Warriors. After recruiting the Mean Machine to the mission, he gathers them, the Lanterns already on the team, and Martian Manhunter together for a mission brief. The Mean Machine and the rest of the unit begin fighting with each other before Martian Manhunter mind beams the history of the Keepers into their heads. The Guardians decided to ensure that the Corps had swift and effortless access to their Power Batteries to they found a unique world on the edge of the Universe called Urak. The extraordinary planet allowed the Guardians to attune the rings and power batteries to the strange and distinctive elements at its core which in turn created an instantaneous temporal conduit that allowed any Lantern in any Sector to summon their battery. There was a problem, the inner-space of the planet may have been advantageous to the Guardians but its inhabitants were barely subsisting on the barren surface. The Guardians made a pact with the natives, they helped them build a world and provided for them in perpetuity if they watched over the batteries like a shepherd over his sheep. From that point on they were called The Keepers and only the Guardians knew of their location and existence. Urak's composition caused the batteries to function like a crop of energy that fed the planet and the people on the planet. Over time it infused their already singular DNA with an invredibly potent force of Will until the Guardians suddenly removed each and every battery from the Keepers' custody. Their world began to die. That is when the Keepers began to pillage other worlds for resources and committing genocide in their wake. J'ohnn then disappears from both the scene and the minds of everyone present. Guy points out that the GLs have one thing that the Keepers don't, the one thing that made them Green Lanterns in the first place: The Ability To Overcome Great Fear. He the proposes the question 'how do you instill fear in an enemy that has no fear of you'? Aldo responds with two things: some kind of fear bomb and lots of guns. Back on Urak, The Keepers are torturing the captured Lanterns for the vibrational matrix signature that will allow them to breach Oa's Orbital Forcefield without alerting them to the Stargate in order to directly assault Oa and take the Central Power Battery. Guy visits the Sciencells to find two inmates to help with the assault on the Keepers, dubbed Fat Man and Little Boy. The two are Sinestro Corpsmen who broke the truce. They appear to have the ability to not only instill fear but actually induce it. A group of space pirates await a buyer and see them turning away before having the GLC insignia flashed at them and engaged in a fire fight against the team going after the Keepers. The team incapacitates both the ship and the pirates and "confiscates" their arms shipment for use in the impending battle. Appearing in "Mean Machine" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps **Brik **Guy Gardner **Hannu **Isamot Kol **John Sterwart **Kilowog **Salaak **Sheriff Mardin **Vandor **Voz **Mean Machine ***Aldo ***Bronchuk ***Flint ***Lee Supporting Characters *Martian Manhunter Villains *Keepers *Sinestro Corps **Fat Man **Little Boy Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Space Sector 0000 **Oa ***Sciencells ***Warriors *Urak Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *Interceptor Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20959 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_3_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-mean-machine/37-311659/ Green Lantern Corps (Vol 3) 05